


A unwelcoming guest

by Novais



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Betrayal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Flirting, Genderbending, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Petting, Masochism, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novais/pseuds/Novais
Summary: Inspired by a picture on TumblrThe Lord had one jobTo run the maw, wait until the loop started again and die.Though he guessed a attempt to break the loop would be made, he really didn't want to be apart of it
Relationships: The Lady & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares), The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, it's me, your sucker for genderbents. I wouldn't mind criticism, trying to practice writing and all
> 
> And I don't own the characters or the series

It had been years since he saw the sun peek from behind dark clouds, out at sea where storms brewed and rain forced you to be inside, you doubt you'd see natural light again.

Rain still beat down at a unforgiving pace, which made the Lord grip his umbrella all the more tighter. Looking down he watched guests stumble through the entrance to the maw, how many were there? 25, 87,232.. he honestly lost count, sometimes he would challenge himself to see how many he could keep up with before the fat bellied people all became indistinguishable.

While whatever was happening in this nightnareish hell went on for eternity, the maw had its own mini cycle. Starved guests would enter in the maw, and not return out.

The Lord turnt, stepping once more into the safety of the large structure. Though, it wasn't exactly safe, it was better than the harsh winds that blew from the north and the freezing rain.

He followed the guests, like a Shepard with a flock of sheep, very fat and ugly sheep. Fingers traced along the railing, picking up the dust that had layed there. Only every year did he repeat this routine, giving the railing enough time to gather dust. He gave himself a mental note to remind the janitor about her job, though maybe someone blind wasn't exactly best for the job.

He watched intently as the guests flocked to their assigned room, often bumping into one another. The Lord could always just, not watch, could be off to do other things. 

Though the maw had almost nothing to offer beside this, observing guests, the grandfather, the chiefs cook. It was the closest he had to any form of entertainment, despite the law being such a huge structure or surely didn't have much for him to do in term of ' fun '. TVs were banned for a strict reason, the broadcasts and their deadly side effect. 

His mind drifted off away from what he was doing, memories of what happened in the dark, leeches, long armed creatures and a monster that lay below sight, in a pit of shoes. The memory itself made him chuckle faintly, as a child it was a horrifying concept of something lurking beneath the surface but for a adult? It seemed as silly as Santa or the tooth fairy.

Quick, nimble movements caught his eye. It wasn't something common within the maw, let alone seen in guests. He focased on what it was, the black sheep if you will.

It, or well she, was tall to say the least. Towering over guests and as far as he knew, him if he stood next to her. A suit seemed to cling to her skeletal frame, implying some sort of business woman. He would've liked to catch sight of her face, but the hat she was wearing cast a shadow on any defining features.

A vague sense of familiarity, of running through the streets of a twisted city, a schoolhouse with twisted children, the warm hand of a friend..

He chalked it up to this woman being one of the mainland, of course she was, she couldn't have just appeared randomly.

Something he noticed, was how thin she was. He wouldn't exactly be proud to admit but the only reason he figured out what made her a she was her chest. 

Maybe that's why she came her, to get away from some form of stress, he heard that could cause people to go thin or maybe a disease. Whatever it was, he doubted her coming here was any good, maybe she should instead leave and go to a medical professional, a doctor, for help.

Thinking about it, she might not be able to. He got no news of the mainland and maybe there was no doctor and she was here to live her last moments of her life in a dark and damp prison.

The figure, which had been previously stepping over guests, had stopped, turning and raising her head just enough for her eyes to fall upon him. With the dim light of the lanterns, he saw grey skin and dark, barely opened eyes. 

Had she caught his gaze at her? If she did, he didn't have a clue how, the eyes of the mask were dark. Or maybe she merely wanted to gaze upon him. 

From this angle, he got a better view of how tall this woman was, thin to. Her small and barely noticeable breaths, her black shoes, the faded red tie, the sight made him turn away from his balcony, turn and walk away from their staring contest.

As his feet made the floor creek and he noticed little movements flicker from the edge of his eye, he wondered,

Had he seen that woman before?

In the most likely case, maybe in dreams of scary figures looming over him as a kid. Who hadn't had those nightmares as a kid? Fearing someone would grab you and pull you away


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thin woman/mono finds out that she has no clothes beside her suit, tie and hat
> 
> Slight warning: nondescriptive nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out wutmares on Tumblr, the creator of the picture that inspired me!
> 
> So uh, I've gotten a bit of support from you guys, and I've had fun writing the chapter, so here
> 
> If you would like me to continue, please let me know

The swaying of the maw at first made her sick.

Side to side, creaking, and the distant muttering of the other guests.

Took her while to actually sit down, to rest her head on a pillow that was so flat you wouldn't be far fetched to assume the maw didn't replace pillows after their guests used them.

' no decency ' she thought briskly, though it was quickly lost to the ever present ringing in her ears and static in her mind.

Laying there, on a bed that was broken, as shown by the dip in the middle made the woman realise how much her limbs hurt.

She barely stopped moving, standing, resting, no wonder it had taken a toll on her body.

A body that was deathly frail, she pushed her thumb against the infected cut in her palm, rubbing it slowly.

Her teeth crudely sucked in air, and her body tensed at the immense pain that shook her.

It wasn't bad though, to her she actually enjoyed it, quite a bit actually. It was one of the first feelings she feelings she felt when she got outside the tower, all feelings before that where blurred memories.

Staying in one place really made one aware of how they smelled.

She didn't smell good,

She needed to soak for abit.

She pulled the shower curtain back, she held expected it to be covered in greasy filth. It wasn't, the white was a little stained but she honestly could manage.

She paused, hands stopping their task of unbuttoning her coat. While she did spend quite a bit of time on the mainland, no clothes quite fit her lengthy body. 

She supposed she'd have to wear her old clothes again, pulling her coat and shirt over her head.

The thin woman's hair stood on hands, with her clothes being previously soaked by the rain outside a gentle breeze could easily send her shivering. She held a belief that warm water could ease her body, make her not feel like a corpse to the touch.

Oh, wow.

Water slid down her back, cold water slid down.

After bumping her head, she decided to slide down into a crouch. The shower was more of a mixture of a bath and a shower, probably to accommodate to the fat guests that usually stayed within the maw.

With her back pressing against the wall of the shower and her having to hold her knees to her chest to fit certainly made her, disappointed with how her stay was going.

It was better than four walls and a chair, but everything within the maw from what she had seen seemed to, bland and lifeless. One could make a reasonable assumption that that everything in the world was the same, and be completely right.

But she felt like being peckish, despite the maw being phrased as the last reasonable place, it was only fair she get what she didn't pay for, that being warm water.

She layed on her back on the thing she supposed could be called her bed, idly tapping her still wet thigh.

She supposed her clothes would be hard to out on, rolling over to on her stomach she began to think. Did they have any spare clothes? Any she could ' burrow'? She grabbed the edges of the faded blanket, twisting it around her body as she stood up crookedly.

It started below her shoulders and ended above her knees, she couldn't interpret color much but she supposed at some point in time it was green but the color had long since faded away. 

She had to bend low in order to get through the door, a hint that made her realise all the more she was a starnger within the maw.

The floorboards creaked underneath her weight, and continued to with every step she took. She gripped the blanket all the more tighter, as if a imaginary storm would kick up and send her cover flying.

She turnt a corner, the gentle thoughts of her mind suddenly going static as she was left face to face with the Lord of the maw.

This was quite the predicament


End file.
